Une aide précieuse
by Shibuya Yuki
Summary: Après une dispute avec Yuki, Shuichi va se réfigier chez son expetite amie qui va l'aider à se réconcilier avec Yuki. ONESHOT


**Une aide précieuse**

Auteur : Shibuya Yuki

Série : Gravitation

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'ex petite amie à Shuichi que j'ai inventée.

Pairing : - Mira Akira / Shindô Shuichi

Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shuichi

Personnages: Nakano Hiroshi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'était en courant que Shuichi revint à l'appartement. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea instantanément au bureau de Yuki pour aller l'embrasser mais quand il arriva, il trouva son amant dormant paisiblement devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Shuichi se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur le front de Yuki.

_Il est trop mignon quand il dort !_ pensa le chanteur en contemplant l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. _Je vais le laisser dormir._

Shuichi décida donc d'attendre le réveil de Yuki mais celui-ci avait le sommeil très profond et Shuichi savait qu'il devrait sûrement attendre des heures. Il regarda la télé. Il avait essayé d'écrire une chanson mais il avait la tête ailleurs et n'arriva pas à grand-chose. Il avait vraiment envie que Yuki se réveille.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il alla dans le bureau pour aller le réveiller. Il secoua légèrement son épaule et appela plusieurs fois son nom.

« Yukiiiiiiii…Réveille-toi… »

« Hmm … » Ce fut la seule réponse qu'obtint le chanteur. Il secoua un peu plus fort l'épaule de Yuki. Celui-ci finit par ouvrit les yeux.

« Shuichi ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger quand je travaille… » grommela l'écrivain en relevant doucement la tête.

« Je sais mais tu t'es endormi alors je suis venu te réveiller. »

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Yuki en passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

« 21h30 ! »

« Quoi ? Et tu viens de rentrer ? »

« Euh…non…Ca fait trois heures que je suis revenu… »

« BAKA ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ? J'ai un manuscrit à rendre dans deux jours !! » s'écria Yuki en se levant brusquement.

Il se retourna vers Shuichi. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos : une expression d'immense colère sur le visage de Yuki. Shuichi recula de quelques pas puis tenta de se justifier :

« Mais…Je…Yuki…Tu avais l'air de bien dormir alors je…je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse dormir… »

« Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ça ? J'ai pris beaucoup de retard à cause de ta débilité ! »

« Mais…Yuki… »

« Dégage ! Sors de mon appartement tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Yuki… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du chanteur. Les mots de Yuki résonnaient dans sa tête : _Je ne veux plus te voir !!_ Il sortit en tout hâte de l'appartement laissant l'écrivain seul. Yuki s'assit devant son bureau et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« A cause de cet abruti, je vais devoir rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un tel idiot à mes côtés ? »

Bien qu'il dise ça, Yuki se sentait pris de remord car il avait encore fait pleurer le chanteur.

Il remit en place ses pensées et relut ce qu'il avait écrit il y a quelques heures. Trouvant une inspiration soudaine, il continua son texte, sortant Shuichi de son esprit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après être sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte, Shuichi s'était mis à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans même se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, ni des directions qu'il prenait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, encore une fois à cause de Yuki. La tristesse inondait son cœur. L'homme qu'il aimait l'avait encore engueulé. Il en avait marre. _Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ? Je veux bien faire mais Yuki finit toujours par m'engueuler ! _pensa-t-il.

Exténué, Shuichi ralentit puis finit par s'arrêter complètement essoufflé. Il se trouvait dans une rue assez calme ce qui l'arrangeait car, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie pleurer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et le visage de Yuki apparut dans son esprit.

« Yuki… » chuchota-t-il en laissant encore couler des larmes sur son visage. « Que faire maintenant ? » pensa-t-il en essayant de se ressaisir. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues mais d'autres venaient les remplacer. « Je ne peux plus rentrer chez Yuki, il ne veut plus de moi. Où vais-je aller, alors ? Chez Hiro… ?Non ! Non ! Je le dérange tout le temps ! » Il secoua légèrement la tête et tenta de trouver un personne qui pourrait l'aider. C'est alors qu'il y pensa. « Akira ! O-oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Je vais aller chez elle ! »

Shuichi reprit alors sa course dans les rues de la ville. Il chercha une entrée de métro. Après en avoir trouvé une, il s'y engouffra, acheta un ticket puis alla attendre sur le quai. Le peu de gens autour de lui le fixait, sûrement parce que celui-ci pleurait encore.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le métro arriva et Shuichi y pénétra rapidement. Il s'assit sur un siège et se laissa vagabonder à ses pensées. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à Yuki pendant tout le trajet. Après l'arrêt quelque peu bruyant de la rame, Shuichi en sortit puis se dépêcha de revenir à la surface. Il se retrouva alors face à de magnifiques lumières illuminant toute la rue qui provenaient des magasins alentours.

Ici, Shuichi se sentait en sécurité. Après tout, il venait souvent ici auparavant et il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Akira à arpenter les rues du coin. Il était à l'autre bout de la ville et de là où Yuki habitait. Il se sentait nostalgique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir ici. Il laissa échapper un sourire bien que des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Shuichi commença alors à marcher, fixant chaque bâtiment. Il avança un peu plus vite et tourna au coin de la rue. Après avoir passé quelques maisons, il se retrouva devant une grande demeure qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. La maison d'Akira, son ex-petite amie. Il s'en voulait un peu d'aller la voir car il était avec Yuki et que des personnes pourraient croire qu'il le trompe mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. C'est Akira, sa grande confidente dont Shuichi avait besoin.

Shuichi ouvrit la grille comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Il marcha jusqu'au seuil de la porte. A vrai dire, il était nerveux car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Akira. _Calme toi, Shuichi ! Calme toi !_ se dit-il à lui-même.

Des larmes s'échappèrent encore des yeux de Shuichi alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette. La porte fut ouverte quelques secondes après par une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc un peu large pour elle.

« Shuichi ? » finit par dire la jeune femme après un long instant de contemplation.

« B-bonsoir, Akira… »

« Mais… ? Que… ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Akira en voyant les larmes s'écoulant sur les larmes de Shuichi.

Shuichi lui répondit en reniflant bruyamment puis en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

« Oh Shuichi ! » Akira le serra dans ses bras. « Allez, viens ! Tu vas tout m'expliquer. » fit-elle en invitant Shuichi à entrer.

« Hmm. » Shuichi entra. Akira passa un bras autour de son cou.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dix minutes après, dans le salon, Shuichi était assis bien confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir et il se laissait aller à sa tristesse. Il pleurait toujours mais silencieusement. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Akira rentrer dans le salon avec deux tasses dans les mains. Elle les posa sur la table devant la cheminée puis s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de Shuichi.

« Shuichi… » murmura-t-elle pour faire remarquer sa présence. Shuichi sursauta et vit Akira qu'il le regardait d'un air inquiet. « Je t'ai fait une tisane pour te calmer. C'est celle que tu adores. »

« M-merci ! » Shuichi prit la tasse tout en tremblant puis la porta à ses lèvres.

Akira attendit qu'il boive quelques gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

« Shuichi… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état là ? »

« J-je… »

Il trembla de plus belle et reposa la tasse sur la table pour ne pas renverser la tisane. Il déglutit et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Shuichi ! » fit Akira en allant enlacer son ex petit ami pour le réconforter. « Je suis là ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Raconte moi tout. »

« C-c'est Y-Y-Yuki. I-Il… O-on s'est d-disputé ! » Shuichi cria encore plus en pensant à son amant. « J-je me suis enfui et… et je me suis dit que…que le mieux ce serait d'aller te… voir. »

« Je vois. Calme toi maintenant. » dit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de Shuichi.

Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Shuichi finit par se calmer. Il arrêta de pleurer et se libéra doucement de l'emprise d'Akira.

« Merci d'être là, Akira ! J'ai de la chance qu'on soit toujours amis. »

« C'est normal ! Ce n'est pas parce que on a rompu qu'on ne peut plus se voir ! Je serai toujours là pour toi, Shuichi » répondit Akira en souriant.

« Encore merci ! »

« Bon puisque tu es calmé, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en détail ? Et ne te remets pas à pleurer ! »

« Bien sûr. »

Shuichi lui raconta alors tout, ce qui prit moins de deux minutes. A la fin du récit, Akira était révoltée.

« Mais c'est qui ce gars pour te parler comme ça ? Il est fou ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait exprès en plus ! » s'écria-t-elle en serrant ses points.

« Il est tout le temps comme ça ! Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent parce que la dispute avait un rapport avec son travail et Yuki rigole pas avec ça ! J'ai vraiment fait une bourde ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais ! » expliqua le chanteur en baissant la tête.

« Shuichi… Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Shuichi fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il releva immédiatement la tête. Il contempla le visage de son ex-petite amie pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

« Oui ! »

Akira fixa Shuichi pendant au moins deux minutes. Ca lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de le voir sourire comme ça. Même avec elle, il n'avait jamais souri de cette façon. Elle était un peu jalouse mais elle savait que Shuichi ne lui appartenait plus. C'était à un écrivain au sale caractère qu'il appartenait maintenant et elle était heureuse que Shuichi puisse aimer autant une personne. Elle pensa donc qu'elle devait l'aider.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lança-t-elle. Shuichi la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. « Demain, on va aller voir Yuki et je vais vous aider à vous réconcilier ! »

« QUOI ? T'es folle, Akira ! »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Je veux que tu sois heureux, Shuichi et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec Yuki que tu pourras l'être. »

«Akira… » Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du chanteur. « Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? » Elle acquiesça puis prit Shuichi dans ses bras. « Merci ! »

« T'es vraiment trop mignon, Shuichi ! »

Il rougit puis demanda à Akira s'il pouvait dormir chez elle. Elle accepta puis lui proposa son lit.

« N-non ! Pas besoin, je vais dormir par terre ! »

« T'as perdu la tête ? C'est hyper inconfortable ! Tu vas te retrouver avec un mal de dos pas possible demain matin ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas prendre ton lit ! »

« Bon, ok ! Je t'apporte un futon ! »

Après avoir préparé le futon pour Shuichi, Akira finit tout ce qu'il y avait à faire puis serra Shuichi dans ses bras avant d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Shuichi et Akira dormirent comme des bébés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Yuki.**

Yuki dormait paisiblement devant son ordinateur encore allumé jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'écran de son ordinateur un moment avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui avait actionnée la sonnette. En maudissant la personne qui avait osée le réveiller, il ouvrit la porte violemment.

«VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI POUR REVEILLER LES GENS A… » La voix de Yuki s'éteignit en voyant le meilleur ami de Shuichi, Hiroshi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nakano ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton féroce.

« Super comme accueil ! Je me demande bien comment Shuichi fait pour vous supporter ! » soupira le guitariste. « Enfin, si vous vous savoir pourquoi je suis là, je vais vous le dire ! Je suis venu chercher Shuichi. Hier, on a prévu d'aller tôt au studio et que j'allais passer le prendre mais je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas mis au courant ? »

« Shuichi n'est pas là. »

« Ah, et où est-il ? »

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! »

« Je parie que vous avez encore fait quelque chose ! »

« C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! A CAUSE DE LUI, J'AI PRIS DU RETARD DANS MON BOULOT ! »

«Vous lui avez encore crié dessus et il s'est enfui, c'est ça ? Ca ne m'étonne pas! Vous devriez être plus sympa avec lui mais on dirait que vous ne connaissez pas le mot « gentillesse » ! »

« … » Yuki se retenait de frapper Hiroshi. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je parie que vous vous en foutriez, aussi insensible que vous êtes ! »

« T'ES VENU LA POUR M'INSULTER OU POUR CHERCHER SHUICHI ? IL EST PAS LA ALORS DEGAGE ! »

Hiro voulait lui aussi frapper Yuki mais il savait que cela ferait de la peine à Shuichi s'il le faisait. Mais surtout, il se demandait où le chanteur avait bien pu aller car, d'habitude, après chaque dispute avec Yuki, il venait chez lui mais là il n'était pas venu. Il était terriblement inquiet et espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son meilleur ami.

_«_ _Et si… ?Je ne vois que ça… »_ pensa-t-il en fixant l'écrivain en face de lui. _« Si_ _cet idiot d'écrivain_ _apprend que Shuichi est allé se réfugier chez son ex, il va pêter un câble. Vaut mieux pas que je lui dise ou ça pourrait chauffer pour Shuichi… »_

« BON TU DEGAGE OU QUOI ? SINON JE TE FERAIS DEGUERPIR MOI-MEME ! » cria Yuki, prêt à s'en prendre à Hiro.

Hiro, surpris, se dépêcha de partir avant de faire tabasser. Il alla donc seul au studio et se mit à attendre que Shuichi arrive pour lui demander plus de détails.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**7h du matin. Devant le bâtiment de la N.G.**

Une voiture cabriolée noire s'arrêta et un passager aux cheveux roses en sortit la mine dépitée car celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille.

« Allez, Shuichi ! Du nerf ! » lança la conductrice du véhicule.

« Mais, Akira… J'ai pas la tête à chanter aujourd'hui ! Je veux voir mon Yukiiiiiii ! » répondit le chanteur en se retournant vers le jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

« On ira le voir après ton boulot, ok ? Et t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer ! Je te le garantis ! »

« Mais… »

« Je le savais ! » interrompit une voix venant de l'entrée du bâtiment. Shuichi se retourna et Akira fit un signe de bienvenue en reconnaissant Hiro.

« Yo, Hiro ! »

« Salut, Akira-chan ! Ca fait un bail ! » répondit le guitariste en rejoignant Shuichi.

« Ouais ! Comment ça va ? » lança la jeune femme en souriant.

« Ca va mais j'aimerais bien que Shuichi m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yuki hier soir… »

Shuichi sursauta en voyant le regard de Hiro, à moitié de reproche et l'autre d'inquiétude. Il expliqua les évènements de la veille au guitariste qui se sentit encore plus en colère qu'avant contre l'écrivain.

« Mais au fait, Hiro, comment tu sais qu'on s'est engueulé avec Yuki ? » demanda le chanteur.

« Je suis allé à son appartement pour venir te chercher tout à l'heure et il a failli m'agresser. Il a dit que t'étais pas là alors je me suis douté que vous vous étiez disputés et aussi que t'étais aller de réfugier chez Akira. Mais tu sais, Shuichi, t'aurais pu venir chez moi… »

« Hiro ! Je voulais pas te déranger ! Et puis, j'avais envie de revoir Akira… »

« T'inquiètes, je comprends ! »

« Merci ! »

« Bon sinon, tu vas vouloir te réconciliez avec Yuki, je parie ? Comment tu vas faire ? Parce qu'il est vachement en colère contre toi ! »

« T'en mêle pas, Hiro ! Je m'occupe de ça ! » fit Akira en regardant les deux hommes debout sur le trottoir.

« Toi ? » répondit Hiro, surpris.

« Ba oui, je veux que Shuichi soit heureux alors je vais l'aider à se réconcilier avec son chéri ! »

« Ca va dégénérer si c'est toi ! Parce que si tu lui dit que t'es l'ex de Shuichi, il va… »

« T'inquiètes, je sais me défendre ! »

« Akira ! » s'indigna Shuichi en posant ses mains sur la portière de la cabriolé.

« Je vais rien lui faire à ton Yuki ! Et puis de toute façon, si j'arrive pas à me retenir, tu m'arrêteras alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! »

« C'est vrai… » admit Shuichi en baissant la tête.

« Je vais tout faire pour vous réconciller ! Et puis t'as déjà oublié, Shuichi ? Je suis forte pour arranger les histoires de cœur ! »

« Mais là, on a pas affaire à n'importe qui… » fit remarquer Hiro. « En tout cas, je te laisse faire, Akira-chan ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver embarquer dans une querelle d'amoureux, moi ! »

« Laisse faire l'experte ! Ha ha ha ! »

Hiro tourna la tête en direction de Shuichi. Celui-ci paraissait à la fois apeuré et rassuré. Hiro posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Allez, on y va, Shuichi ! Y a du travail qui nous attend ! » lança-t-il en emportant Shuichi vers l'entrée du bâtiment de la N.G.

« Shuichi ! Je viendrais te chercher ce soir ! » cria Akira en voyant les deux pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

« Ok ! A ce soir, Akira ! » répondit le chanteur avant de disparaître en compagnie de Hiro.

Après que Shuichi et Hiro aient disparus de sa vue, Akira démarra la voiture et s'en alla.

A 19h30 précise, Akira se gara devant le lieu de travail de Shuichi et commença à l'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chanteur sortit du bâtiment avec Hiro à ses côtés. Il se dépêcha de s'installer sur le siège passager puis Akira démarra.

« Fais attention à lui, Akira ! » lança Hiro alors que la voiture s'éloignait avec un Shuichi angoissé à l'intérieur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Appartement de Yuki, 19h50.**

Akira et Shuichi se tenaient devant la porte, prêts à aborder le grand écrivain Yuki Eiri. Shuichi tenait fermement le bras de la jeune femme et tremblait comme une puce.

« Shuichi, lâche-moi ! Ca te plairait que ton chéri croie que tu le trompes en voyant que tu me tiens comme ça ? » fit Akira en écartant le chanteur d'elle.

« D-désolé ! T'as raison. »

Pendant que Shuichi se forçait à se calmer, Akira appuya sur la sonnette. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre que quelques secondes avant que l'écrivain ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant Shuichi mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il était accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme.

« Yuki-san ? Je me présente, je m'appelle Mira Akira et je suis l'ex-petite amie de Shuichi mais ne vous méprenez pas ! Il n'y a qu'une raison à ma présence aujourd'hui et c'est celle que vous réconciliez, vous et Shuichi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ma relation avec Shuichi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis plus concernée que vous le croyez, Yuki-san. Shuichi est mon ami et je vois bien qu'il vous aime de tout son cœur alors j'aimerais que vous vous en occupiez un peu plus, que vous arrêtiez de l'engueuler pour un rien et… »

« Mais ce n'était pas un rien ! Si mon livre était gâché à cause de lui, ma carrière en prendrait un coup ! » interrompit Yuki.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de penser tout le temps à votre travail ? Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Vous voyez pas que Shuichi vous aime ? Il m'a même dit qu'il avait essayé de s'excuser mais que vous l'aviez envoyé chier ! Vous pourriez l'écouter un peu plus quand même! » s'écria Akira en s'approchant de Yuki, les points serrés.

« Yuki ! Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est vrai ! Je t'aime tellement mais tu me traites comme un chien ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir d'importance pour toi ! » lança Shuichi en passant devant Akira puis en se plantant devant l'écrivain. « S'il te plait, Yuki… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime… Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fais hier, j'ai pas fait exprès… » Shuichi commença à pleurer tout en fixant Yuki des yeux.

« Shuichi… » murmura Yuki.

Encore une fois, Yuki avait fait pleurer Shuichi et il s'en voulait encore plus parce qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Il admettait que les paroles d'Akira étaient vraies, terriblement vraies même.

« Et puis… tu sais…bien… que… je suis… un… idiot alors c'est normal… que je…ne…me rende… pas compte de la portée…de mes actes ! » fit Shuichi qui pleurait de toute belle maintenant mais il souriait tout en regardant tendrement son amant.

« Shuichi… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ! Je démarre toujours au quart de tour quand tu fais une connerie et je te laisse même pas le temps de t'expliquer. » dit Yuki tout en prenant Shuichi dans ses bras bien qu'il fixait Akira.

«Yuki… » Shuichi pleurait dans la chemise de Yuki et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« T'as enfin compris ta leçon, monsieur l'écrivain ? » lança Akira.

Yuki remarqua qu'elle l'avait tutoyée cette fois. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette étrange jeune femme qui lui avait fait la morale. Il soupira et répondit calmement.

« Je dois dire que t'as eu les mots justes et que surtout, t'as eu du cran de me parler comme tu l'as fait. D'habitude, j'apprécie pas les gens dans ton genre mais là j'avoue que t'es cool parce que tu aides Shuichi alors que moi je n'en suis pas capable. »

« Qui te dis que t'en ai pas capable ? Si tu fais des efforts, tu pourras aider Shuichi encore plus que moi parce que, toi, t'es son copain et que moi je ne suis qu'une amie. » répondit la jeune femme.

« T'es sensé, toi ! Si tu dis alors je vais faire un effort pour bien m'occuper de Shuichi et de l'aider quand il en aura besoin. »

« Yuki ! » s'écria Shuichi en enlaçant son amant.

« Si Shuichi vient encore chez moi en pleurant à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Compris ? » menaça Akira.

Yuki acquiesça puis écarta Shuichi de son embrassement pour l'embrasser. _(note de l'auteur : Vive le jeu de mots ! XD)_

« Je t'aime, Yuki ! » fit Shuichi après que leurs lèvres aient rompu le contact.

« _Moi aussi »_ murmura inaudiblement Yuki mais Shuichi l'avait entendu.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser pendant que Akira les contemplait, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. _C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Je suis vraiment trop contente de voir Shuichi aussi heureux ! Je suis trop forte quand même ! _Akira se mit à ricaner, ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes.

« Au lieu de ricaner, tu devrais partir parce que là, tu violes dans notre intimité. » reprocha Yuki.

« Oh désolé ! J'y vais alors ! A plus, Shuichi ! Et amuse-toi bien ! » lança Akira avec un ton pleins de sous-entendus en partant en courant.

« A plus ! Et merci ! » fit le chanteur en faisant des gestes de la main.

« Bon rentrons, maintenant, Shu-chan… » Yuki lança un regard plutôt sensuel à son amant.

« Ouiiii, Yuki… »

Yuki posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son amant et l'entraîna dans son appartement puis ferma la porte à clef pour que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant ce qui allait sûrement la meilleure nuit de sa vie et de celle de Shuichi.

**OWARI**

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première fic sur gravitation et bien sûr, l'idée est pas très originale mais dites moi comment vous trouvez ma fic, svp !


End file.
